


hold me down, keep me safe

by gardevoirite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardevoirite/pseuds/gardevoirite
Summary: “So bratty,” Keith mumbles against his mouth. “You just said you’d be good for me. Need to learn how to take what I’ll give you.”“I’m sorry,” Shiro whimpers as Keith rakes his nails across Shiro’s chest. “I’ll be good, Keith, please—““You know that’s not what you should be calling me.” He runs his nails across Shiro’s chest again, a nail catching on his nipple, and Shiro whines. “Please, what?”“Please, sir, I’ll be good, sir—““Good boy.”





	hold me down, keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

> self care is writing porn for ur own birthday happy birthday @me u horny bitch
> 
> also this is based on this art so.... hah

“Shh,” Keith whispers, pressing himself harder on Shiro’s clothed ass, covering his moaning mouth with a gloved hand. “You don’t want anyone to hear, do you?”

He doesn’t, but the thought of someone seeing him be absolutely ruined inside his own car leaves a pool of heat in his stomach. He’s pressed against the back seat, practically in Keith’s lap as he sits between Shiro’s spread legs. He clutches at the seat as Keith bites and sucks a mark on his neck, his other hand stroking Shiro’s cock taken out of his unzipped pants and underwear.

“Answer me, Shiro.” Keith’s hand twists at his head, and Shiro cries out, muffled by Keith’s hand. He shakes his head at Keith’s question frantically. He can feel Keith’s smile on his skin, nuzzling almost tenderly at his neck. He’s pretty sure the mark he left won’t be easily covered up by the Garrison uniform.

“You gotta be quiet for me, baby, or else I’ll have to find something to gag you with,” Keith admonishes, as if he doesn’t know that the thought of being gagged has Shiro choking down another moan. Maybe he’ll be louder later, see what Keith does to him. “You promise to be good?”

At Shiro’s frantic nod, Keith removes the hand from his mouth, replacing it with a rough kiss, letting his tongue slide into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro opens up willingly, always for Keith, lets him take his breath away.

The hand is trailing down until it reaches a nipple, a fingernail now lightly circling the nub, teasing. Shiro arches, tries to get the hand a little closer, but Keith presses his hand flat against his chest and pushes him back against the car seat effortlessly.

“So bratty,” Keith mumbles against his mouth. “You just said you’d be good for me. Need to learn how to take what I’ll give you.”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whimpers as Keith rakes his nails across Shiro’s chest. “I’ll be good, Keith, please—“

“You know that’s not what you should be calling me.” He runs his nails across Shiro’s chest again, a nail catching on his nipple, and Shiro whines. “Please, what?”

“Please, sir, I’ll be good, sir—“

“Good boy.”

Getting Shiro’s pants and underwear off is a bit of a struggle with their position, but they manage, a pant leg still dangling off Shiro’s ankle as Keith pops open the lube bottle and squirts a liberal amount onto his fingers.

“Won’t let you come if you make a single sound, baby,” Keith whispers, a slicked finger circling his rim. “I promise I’ll reward you if you’re good. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, sir, please, I want—“

“I’m here, love,” Keith croons, his other hand brushing Shiro’s bangs out of his face. “Be quiet for me, now.”

He presses his finger inside, moves slow to let Shiro adjust, and while he desperately wants to thrust back on that finger, he remains still, does his best to follow Keith’s orders. His breathing turns harsher as Keith thrusts his finger in earnest, just loose enough for a second finger to enter. God, he loves Keith’s hands. They may not be as big as his but they’re so slim, so graceful as he scissors him open. He thrusts his head back and bangs the back of it against the window when Keith brushes against his prostate.

Keith hums, puts his free hand over the back of his head where the impact was. “Gotta be more careful, sweetheart. Don’t wanna hurt yourself.”

It does hurt, a little, but he can barely focus on the pain right now, especially when Keith thrusts in a third finger. He feels so full now, biting his lip to stop the whimper threatening to escape as Keith works him open. His fingers are so long that they brush over his prostate at nearly every thrust, and Shiro drops his head at Keith’s shoulder, sucking at the skin to muffle his whine. Either Keith didn’t hear it, or he’s being a little merciful on Shiro’s first offense.

“Look so pretty,” Keith purrs in his ear. “Can’t believe how lucky I got with you. Never thought I’d see you fall apart because of me, over and over again.”

“Love you,” Shiro mumbles, lets his heart fill up at Keith’s words. Even like this, with Keith showing no mercy as he strips away Shiro’s sanity, he always makes sure Shiro feels treasured. Loved.

“I love you too, Shiro. So much.” Keith kisses him again, keeps it surprisingly chaste even as he picks up the pace, driving his fingers hard inside him. Shiro closes his eyes hard and bites his tongue, refuses to let any other sounds come out of him. They’re still playing a game, after all.

“You think you’re ready yet?” Keith asks him, free hand moving to cup his cheek.  
  
“Yes sir, I understand, I’m ready—“

“For?” He takes his fingers out, brushes Shiro’s prostate with each one as he does. Shiro pushes down his whimper as he mourns the loss. Keith circles his fingers around the rim as he continues, “Tell me what you want, love.”

“You,” Shiro chokes out, breathing heavily. Without anything inside him he can feel how hard he is now, leaking precome over his stomach.

“I’m already here.” Keith moves his hand from Shiro’s cheek to his nipple, pinching it lightly. Shiro jolts at the touch. “Is this enough for you? Maybe you should be specific.”

“I—“ He’s never been that good at telling Keith what he wants. Always tries to put everyone else’s needs before his own, as leader and Captain of the Atlas, but in Keith’s arms he’s free to be as selfish as he wants, and Keith will give it to him so long as he follows his rules. It’s such a refreshing change of pace from his life that he can’t get enough. Shiro swallows, tries to speak again. “Want you to… to fuck me, sir. Please.”

“Hmm.” Suddenly Keith pulls away, scoots backwards on the seat so that Shiro’s no longer sitting on his lap.

“Kei — Sir? Why…”

“I could fuck you right now,” Keith interrupts, tries to spread Shiro’s legs further apart. “But don’t think I didn’t hear your little moan while I was fingering you.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. “Sir…”

“Not gonna let you come now, baby,” Keith teases as he lowers his head towards Shiro’s cock, gripping at Shiro’s knees for leverage. “Should’ve listened to me.”

He starts off deceptively slow, laving kitten licks over the head of Shiro’s cock, then sinks down to the root at the next second. Shiro fails to suppress the surprised moan he chokes out as Keith swallows around him. Moves back again and presses a kiss on the head, lets Shiro’s precome smear over his lips. God, Shiro wants to lick it off.

Keith licks him from root to tip, then takes him back into his mouth and moves until his nose presses against Shiro’s abdomen. Shiro lets his desperation get the better of him, lets go of the seat to put his hand on Keith’s head to keep him in place.

Immediately, Keith pulls off, takes Shiro’s hand away and smacks his ass. Shiro yelps.

“What did I say about only taking what I’m willing to give?” Keith says, voice deceptively sweet, violet eyes dark. He’s stroking the skin where he smacked him, and Shiro holds in the need to feel the sting again.

Shiro closes his eyes, unable to hold Keith’s disappointed stare. “I’m sorry, sir, I wasn’t thinking —“

Keith sighs. “So bratty.” Shiro’s eyes pop open when Keith withdraws his hands entirely. He leans back, palms himself through his pants, looking almost bored. “Maybe I should just take care of myself and leave you here.”

Shiro whimpers, tries to reach for Keith pathetically. He should’ve put on his prosthetic before this, wants to use it now to drag Keith over to him — but he’d probably grow even more disappointed in Shiro if he does that. He has to rely on other tactics to get Keith back where he wants him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good now I swear—“

“Will you?” Keith moves back into Shiro’s space, but before he could celebrate Keith places his hands on Shiro’s hips and grinds down on Shiro’s thigh, close to where he wants but nowhere near enough. Keith sighs in pleasure as he grinds down again, and the sound goes straight to Shiro’s abandoned cock. “You were being selfish when I was already giving you what you wanted. Maybe I should do the same, just use you for myself, won’t even listen to you.”

“I’ll be good,” Shiro repeats desperately, keeps himself still even as Keith continues to grind on his thigh. “Please, sir, I’ll do anything — I’ll let you do anything to me if I disobey, just—“

“Mmm, I like the sound of you begging,” Keith purrs. His hips slow down to a stop, his hands running through Shiro’s sides slowly. It’s a start. “Maybe I’ll reconsider. Tell me more, baby. What do you want from me?”

There’s his chance, and Shiro leaps at it. “Please, _please_ fuck me, sir, do anything you want to me, I’ll be good for you, I promise. Take me apart, let me feel you—“ his fingers twitch beside him, wants to pull Keith closer to him, but he resists. “Do anything to me, _anything_.”

Finally, Keith smiles, leans over to run his fingers through Shiro’s bangs. “If you disobey again, I won’t be so easy on you,” he warns. “You understand?”

Shiro nods, leans against Keith’s touch when his hand drifts to cup his cheek. “I’ll be good,” he repeats, wants Keith to believe him.

Keith sighs, the sound less lustful and more lovestruck. “Okay, okay. Anything for my baby.” He strokes his thumb across Shiro’s cheekbone once before moving his fingers towards Shiro’s mouth. “Open up.”

Obediently, Shiro opens his mouth, lets Keith’s index and middle fingers slide in to the last knuckle. Keith presses the pads of his fingers on Shiro’s tongue, smiles at the barely restrained moan that comes out of him. “You can be loud now, love.”

Shiro moans in earnest when Keith moves his fingers, eyelids fluttering whenever they thrust in. Maybe if he stays good now Keith will give him something bigger than just a few fingers.

Keith pulls his fingers out, rubs the wet digits over Shiro’s bottom lip before retreating completely. They drift over to Shiro’s hole, still loose and ready, and slide in with no issue. Shiro moans in relief.

Keith gives him a fond smile as he thrusts his fingers in and out, uses his other hand to effortlessly lift Shiro’s hips up. He slides back into place, puts Shiro’s hips back on his lap. Shiro’s moans continue to spill from his mouth as Keith brushes at his prostate at each thrust.

“Wanna fuck your mouth,” Keith tells him, and Shiro’s eyes roll back in pleasure at the thought. “Wanna shut you up with my cock, choke you with it til you gag. God, I wanna see you tear up while you’re trying to take me.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro cries out, desperate.

“Maybe next time, yeah?” Keith asks as his fingers slip out of him. He unzips his pants and pulls them and his underwear down, just enough to let his dick out. “Least I gave you something to look forward to.”

As if Shiro isn’t always looking forward to the next time Keith can take him apart, piece by piece. He watches hungrily as Keith pours more lube on his fingers, slicks his cock up before lining himself up Shiro’s hole. Then finally, finally, he slides in, takes his time to avoid accidentally hurting Shiro until he bottoms out. He lets out a sigh, his hand coming back up to Shiro’s cheek. “You doing alright, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Shiro whispers, moves to cup Keith’s hand with his own. The way Keith looks at him right now is soft, loving, such a stark contrast to the dark and lustful gaze he’s had this entire time. Somehow it makes Shiro melt even faster. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” He leans forward, gives Shiro a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Ready for me, baby?”

“God, yeah. Please.”

Keith smiles, takes his hand away from his cheek. He starts to pull out slowly, until just the head of his cock is inside, then thrusts back in hard. Shiro cries out, arches his back as Keith starts to build his rhythm.

Keith puts raw power into each thrust, pounds into Shiro’s hole and lets Shiro cry out his name, over and over until his voice starts to give out.

“You can touch me now, sweetheart,” Keith tells him, voice dissolved into a rasp as he lets pleasure overtake him. Shiro takes his hand away from clutching the leather seats to tangle his fingers into Keith’s hair, pulls him into a messy kiss. Lets his moans be drowned out by Keith licking his way into his mouth.

“Baby, baby,” Keith chants against his lips, eyes half-closed in pleasure, and the pet name brings on a whole new layer of pleasure to Shiro, makes him whimper out Keith’s name. He changes the angle, brings one of Shiro’s legs to his chest. “Wish you could see yourself right now, falling apart because of me.”

“Keith—!” Shiro cries, the new position allowing Keith to hit his prostate at each thrust. His fingernails are scratching at Keith’s back, frantic.

“I’m all yours, Shiro,” Keith continues, bends down to bite at his neck, sucks another mark on his shoulder. Shiro shivers, stops scratching at Keith’s back in favor of holding him close. “Anything you want from me, it’s all yours.”

“Let me come,“ Shiro chokes out, mouths weakly at Keith’s jaw as he begs, “Keith, sir, please let me come, please—“

He feels Keith smile against his neck. “Since you asked so nicely.” He reaches for Shiro’s cock, takes his time to swipe away the precome pooling on his stomach and brings it to his lips before wrapping his hand around him. He fists Shiro’s dick to the rhythm of his thrusts, driving Shiro to the edge even faster.

“Keith,” Shiro sobs, lets a few tears slip out as Keith grinds against his prostate one more time and he comes into his hand. He holds onto Keith even tighter as he rides out his orgasm, closes his eyes when his vision starts to white out. Above him, Keith thrusts into him harder as he reaches his own end, bites into the meat of Shiro’s shoulder as he comes inside him.

He comes down from his high slowly, tries to regain his breath and his bearings. He feels Keith lifting his head from Shiro’s shoulder to kiss away the tear tracks from the corners of his eyes. His lips drift to Shiro’s nose, then his lips, keeps it chaste and close-mouthed again.

Shiro opens his eyes when Keith breaks the kiss. He’s a beautiful sight in front of him, looking back at Shiro with such a fond little smile that it makes Shiro want to hide, despite everything he just did. Eventually, Keith breaks the silence. “Hey.”

He can’t help it; he giggles, lets go of his grip on Keith’s shoulder to brush his fingers through his hair. “Hi.”

Keith leans into Shiro’s touch, practically purrs when Shiro tugs at his locks. “You okay?”

“Never better.” It’s as if Keith has taken away all the stress he’s been carrying with a single touch. He knows the feeling won’t last, but he’s damn sure he’ll enjoy it while it’s here. “You?”

Keith sighs, content. “Same.” But when he looks at Shiro again, his eyebrows are furrowed in concern. “I wasn’t too much, was I?”

Shiro laughs. As if Keith didn’t bring him to heaven and back with his hands. “I loved it, Keith. Promise.”

Keith smiles shyly. “Really?”

“Well, you can go even further if you want,” Shiro says, watches Keith’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn red. “You said… a lot of interesting things that I’d like to try out.”

“Stop,” Keith mumbles, hides his face on the crook of Shiro’s neck. “I was in the moment, okay?”

Shiro laughs, wraps his arm around Keith and holds him tight. “If it helps, it was very hot. Would follow your commands any time, sir.”

Keith lets out a little _hmph_ , and Shiro laughs again, his heart so filled with love for this man it almost aches. If he could, he’d stay here with him as long as he can, but…

“Uh, so how are we gonna get back to the Garrison? It’s past curfew.”

Keith snorts as he starts to pull out, kisses the resulting whine that comes from Shiro’s lips. “Think the leader of Voltron and the Captain of the Atlas can stay up as long as they want, thanks.”

“Yeah, but if anyone patrolling sees us like this…“ Shiro trails off as Keith cleans the come off him with tissues. He picks up his uniform top from the car floor mat, frowns at the wrinkles in the front.

Keith shrugs, takes the shirt from him and helps him put it on. “If they ask, we were out biking. Anything else they ask is none of their business.”

Shiro sighs, but he can’t really bring himself to worry too much. Not when Keith’s hands on him are so soft and careful as he helps him put his clothes back on, not when he kisses Shiro’s cheeks as he does the buttons on his uniform.

“No one saw us, right?” Shiro can’t help but ask as they finish dressing back up.

“It’s the middle of the night, your windows are tinted and we didn’t have the lights on. We’re fine.” Keith shoots him a look as he unlocks the door. “Unless you wanna get caught next time.”

Shiro flushes. “ _Keith_.”

“Kidding, kidding,” Keith laughs as he gets out, holds out his hand towards Shiro to help him out.

Shiro’s legs wobble when he stands, and he turns redder when he feels Keith’s come start to drip out of his hole. “Uh. Oh no.”

Keith frowns at him in concern at first, but it dawn on him pretty quickly. He smirks. “Something wrong, baby?”

“Maybe we should. Get to our room. And have a shower.”

Keith laughs again, locks the door to the car and takes Shiro’s hand. “C’mon, maybe if you’re good I can help you clean up.”

And despite his discomfort, Shiro can’t help but laugh alongside him as he lets Keith lead the way.

He knows he would follow Keith anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @softlysheith :3c


End file.
